Armistice Unlimited
by Heiress of the Suzerainty
Summary: [Sequel to The Fragments of The Golden Heart]He was running away once again. He wasn't ready to fall in love again.[Sora X Kairi] [Riku X OC]
1. To Cool for School

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or Disney.

**Sequel**-This story is a sequel to The Fragments of the Golden Heart. If you haven't already, read & review it please.

* * *

Armistice Unlimited

Chapter:oo1

**T**oo**C**oo_l _**F**o_r_ **S**_ch_oo_l_

**---------**_  
_

The Wielders and the Princess of Heart sat upon the bent paupou tree atop their favorite miniature island, sea-salt ice cream in hand, as they watched the Sun set lazily over the horizon.

"You know," Kairi began, swinging her dangling legs absently and taking a rather large bite of her ice cream. "School starts tomorrow..."

"School?!" Riku screamed, barely keeping his balance atop the smooth, curved tree.

"School?.." Sora frowned. It had been so long since the two boys had even _thought_ about the topic of school. Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. _School_. The place of education...Teachers...Learning..." Sora moaned while noisily slurping his ice cream. From what he remembered, he hated school with a passion. In fact, he hated it so much that...

"Look guys, just meet me here at..." the Princess thought for a while. "7:00!" the redhead concluded, hopping off of the tree and brushing off her sun dress. "Oh...And don't forget to wear your uniforms 'cause..."

"UNIFORMS?!" both boys simultaneously screeched. Kairi giggled while rocking back and forth on her heels.

"A lot has changed since you guys have been gone," she explained, a thoughtful smirk tugging at her lips. "See ya!" she waved before running over the bridge and back to the main island. Riku grunted and casually chucked his ice cream stick into the glittering ocean.

"There is _no_ way _I'm_ wearing a uniform," he drawled. Sora nodded, resting his hands behind his head and following his friend across the creaking bridge.

"Ditto." the brunet sighed.

**-----------**

Ironically, at 7:00 sharp, both boys stood before Kairi, clad in their Destiny High School uniforms (navy blue pants and tie, white button up shirt) as the Princess inspected them like a drill sergeant.

"_Riku_! Tighten your belt! _Sora_, button up your shirt! Riku, fix your tie!" The redhead barked, pacing back in forth as the boys struggled to gain her approval. When Sergeant Kairi stopped in front of Sora, staring into his eyes, he held his breath. The Princess leaned closer to Sora and began to fix his tie as he turned bright red.

"Um...T-Thanks," he murmured fumbling for words.

"No problem," Sora relaxed as her expression softened and she pecked him on the cheek.

"Can we just get this over with already?" Riku impatiently rolled his eyes and tapped his foot as Sora shifted uncomfortably, waiting for Kairi to detach herself from his tie.

"Alright," the Princess drawled, giving Sora's tie a nod of approval. "Let's go!" The Princess strolled over to a mass of row boats lined up on the shore as Sora and Riku slowly trudged behind her.

"Hurry up!" she called, pushing the boat into the crystal clear water. "We'll be late."

"Maybe I _want_ to be late!" Riku hissed, but was quickly silenced by a death glare from Kairi. Sora giggled.

_This will be interesting. Besides, school is easier than saving the worlds any day...Right?_

_**Wrong!**_

* * *

Yup, this is for all you fans of The Fragments of The Golden Heart. I know it was a little short but the following chapters will be much longer. I hope you guys liked it, an update will be coming soon.

Read & Review please.


	2. Of Smoke and Cinnamon

Disclaimer: I Still don't own Kingdom Hearts.

I Give You...Chapter 2.

* * *

Of Smoke and Cinnamon

"_Let's meet again in the **next **life..."_

Chapter:oo2

-----------------------------

Sora lifted his eyes from his empty notebook, to the painfully slowly ticking clock. It was 9:27. In three minutes algebra class would _finally_ be over, not that he was looking forward to Gym.

"At least I'm in all of my classes with Riku and Kairi," he thought on the bright side, winking at the red headed Princess who flushed and giggled at him. Oh how he loved her smile. He loved the way she laughed and the way she folded her arms behind her back and rocked back and forth on her heels. He loved the determined sparkle that flickered in her beryl eyes when ever confronted with a problem. She was absolutely perfect to him. Just looking at her, being with her made his heart do somersaults and back flips. And he knew for sure that she felt the same way about him. That alone made him feel like the luckiest "man" on Earth.

Sora jumped, startled by a knock at the class room door. Ms. Layton, the teacher, scurried to the door and pulled it open.

"Mr. Earle," the young teacher smiled as a tall bald headed man entered the class room. Sora held his breath as the intimidating man eyed him impatiently.

"Good morning, Ms. Layton. There's a visitor for Mr. Takamura. Send him down to the office." The brunet glanced worriedly at Riku and Kairi.

"A-A visitor?" the brunet stammered. "But I'm not expecting..."

"Go ahead, Sora," Ms. Layton coaxed him before he headed towards the door. Sora frowned as he exited the classroom and heard the teachers' faint murmuring.

"Ms. Layton...Something is not right with that boy. Him and his buddy Riku. They disappeared without a trace and then just reappeared on the island after almost _two years_!"

"They just don't understand..."

------------------

Sora pushed opened the office door, only to see that inside the room was pitch black.

"I hate the dark," he whined, frantically fumbling for the light switch. He sighed as he finally found it and switched it on. Sora cocked his head, eyes gazing around the room.

"There's...No one here." With a shrug the Wielder headed towards the door.

"Where you going, Roxy?" Sora froze as the smell of smoke and cinnamon surrounded him. No...It couldn't be him. Sora turned around and gasped at what he saw: A tall thin man with fiery red spiky hair stood before him, a comical smile tugging at his lips. The red head had bright emerald eyes with long black diamond tattoos underneath.

"Axel?!" Sora screamed in disbelief. Axel chuckled, casually exploring the tiny office.

"Looks like you've finally got that memorized..."

"Axel! That's not the point! How are you here? And for the last time I'm _Sora_! _Got it memorized_?" Sora mimicked. Axel shrugged not finding the imitation funny.

"You restored Kingdom Hearts with the fragment doohickeys," he began "intelligently." "By doing so, you restored many of the Nobodies..." the pyromaniac hesitated. "Well, at least the ones who remembered how it was to feel," he explained, jabbing his finger at Sora's heart. The brunet winced as Axel smirked.

"That doesn't explain why you're here, Axel," Sora pouted, crossing his arms.

"I'm here 'cause we've got a problem. A _B_ig _Problem_," Axel explained, stretching his lanky arms out in front of him to describe just how big the "problem" was.

"Problem what kind of..."

"A _big _one! Look I'll explain it later. Meet me at Hollow Bastion aka Radiant Garden. At Ol' Wizard Merlie's place. There's stuff to explain and someone I'd like you to meet." Axel concluded, turning towards the door.

"But Axel, wait!"

"Oh, and you can bring that Riku friend on yours, we'll need all the help we can get..."

"Help? _You're helping_?" Sora inquired in disbelief.

"You bet! I'm a Somebody now...Oh and Sora?"

"Yeah?" the brunet cocked an eyebrow.

"That girl um...Kali...Keisha..Kary...Kairi, that's it! You might wanna tell her to sit this one out. It'll be dangerous and she might..."

"Oh-Okay, Axel.. I'll meet you there," he waved at the red head who nodded and exited the small office.

"Aw Man!" Sora tugged at his chocolate spikes. "I can't leave her again! It'll break her heart..." And breaking her heart would surely break his.

* * *

Haha. I don't know about you guys but I _love_ Axel. So, if you're an Axel fan, you'll love this story. You'll see a lot of him. Just in case you didn't catch it, the quote between "Of Smoke and Cinnamon" and "Chapter: oo2" is what Axel said to Sora in KH2 before he faded away. Chapter Three will be coming soon... 

Read & Review

Please & Thank-You

- .X.H.u.s.h.e.d.-F.o.r.t.e.X.


	3. Decisions

_Note: For everyone who hasn't read the prequel "The Fragments of The Golden Heart", the "King of Hearts Form" is a drive form Sora acquired during the story. If there are anymore references from "The Fragments of the Golden Heart," I'll be sure to explain them. So, here's Chapter 3._

* * *

Chapter:oo3

**D**ecisions

X------X------X------X

Sora crept towards the locker room, hiding behind the quickly dissolving crowd of teenage boys. If he could just get into the locker room without her spotting him... But no, Kairi's eyes were way too keen, and in a matter of seconds she spotted him. Before he could make his sweet escape, the determined redhead grasped the back of his T-shirt. He spun around (more like stumbled around.)

"Oohhh. Hey, Kai," he giggled half-heartedly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Sora, whats wrong with you?" she frowned, obviously concerned by his antics. "You've been avoiding me through out the _whole_ Gym period." Sora looked into her eyes, her bright blue eyes that were full of questions and longed for answers.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. He had to admit, he was being childish, but it was all for a good reason. He needed to be alone for awhile, to think about his awkward conversation with the pyromaniac.

"It's alright," she drawled, putting a forgiving hand on his shoulder as he wiped sweat from his brow. "So who was the _visitor_?" she queried, demanding an explanation. No, Sora wasn't off the hook. Not yet.

"Umm.." Sora needed an excuse, and a good one at that. Kairi was _extremely_ bright. "Oh, it was just my Mom," he nodded, mentally patting himself on the back for such a brilliant excuse. A _lie_. "I forgot my lunch money, so she brought it to me." The brunet locked gazes with Kairi, waiting for her approval. Instead, he just got an aggravated glare.

"Sora...You had your lunch money this morning," she reminded him, hurt and confusion evident in her tone and wavering gaze.

"Oh...Well, I...Um," he was desperately searching, fumbling for words. Kairi sighed. Her hand flew to her crimson hair, twisting her locks violently with a delicate finger as her hips swayed to the side. Her stance had changed entirely. Sora's breath hitched. That was a sign. A sign that he had learned to pay attention to. It was a sign that Kairi was _furious_.

"Sora..." she began, squinting her eyes as if it hurt her to look at him. "I know you're hiding things from me...Please, don't lie to me," she pleaded.

"Kairi...It's just," he reached his arms out to comfort her, to _hold_ her. She flinched. His heart broke. "J-Just forget it," he stammered, looking into her eyes one last time before walking into the locker room and slamming the door behind him. The door splintered off of its hinges and clattered to the Gymnasium's floor, broken. And she watched him, stalking through the room of bewildered changing boys, until he turned the corner and was no longer visible.

"Why, Sora?"

------X

The rest of the school day was unbearable. Since the Wielder and the Princess wouldn't speak to each other, Riku, like always, was stuck in between. No matter how hard he tried, Riku couldn't get the two lovebirds to look at each other, let alone _speak_. So, by the end of the day, he gave up and made a decision: He'd let _them_ work it out. Besides, tomorrow they'd be cuddling and kissing again. _He hoped_. But Riku wasn't the only one who had made a decision...

------X

It was raining, pouring when the school bell rang, blessing all students with dismissal. Sora had declined Riku's invitation of walking home with him.

"_Are you sure you wanna walk home alone?"_

"_Yeah man...I'll be fine. Walk Kai home would ya?"_

"_...Ok..Sure."_

A storm was arising, billowing from far across the seas. The clouds had darkened and the merciless rain stung Sora's face. As Sora trudged through the soft absorbent sand, he made a decision.

He was going to meet Axel at Radiant Garden. Tonight. The brunet looked up to the sky as a ruby lightning bolt crashed into him, granting him with the King of Hearts form. He needed it. Who knew what would await him at his destination?

"Better safe than sorry," he shrugged grimly, beginning his trek to the Gummi Ship. Thunder boomed and lightning crackled in agreement, as ivory flames erupted around his feet. But he knew he'd regret leaving her behind.

------X

The Princess of Heart awoke to a horrifying boom of thunder. She hurried to her window as the lightning briefly lit up the dark room. She peered out the of window and cringed at what she saw. Oh, how she _hated_ storms.

The rain poured down like slim deadly needles amid Destiny Islands. The gigantic palm trees shook violently as the wind whistled harshly like a horrid unseen monster. The azure waves crashed upon the shore as the thunder roared and flashing lightning sprinted across the sky. She squinted as she spotted a shadowed figure trudging towards the Gummi Ship that stood upon the edge of the storm stricken beach. Kairi gasped when she identified the cloak and the oh so familiar white flames sprouting around the figure's feet.

With a gasp of pure fright, she stumbled out of her room, and practically fell down the steps before busting out of the door. The pounding of her feet and her accelerating heartbeat echoed in her ears like drums of war. She wouldn't let him leave her this time. Not again. Not this time.

------X

"Sora!" she screamed desperately, the thunder drowning out her plea. "Wait!"

But he heard her and stopped in his tracks, the wind whipping furiously at his crimson hooded cloak. He heard a surprised cry as her body hit the sand. She was crying hysterically then, ashamed that the sobs transformed her speech into incoherent murmurs. He turned on his heel and knelt beside her, pulling her into his arms as her cries muffled into his chest.

"Please...Please don't leave me, Sora," she begged as the rain poured down on them. "Y-You promised." And those words broke his heart, he did promise. How could he of forgotten so easily? He sighed in near defeat and took her face into his gloved hands.

"Kairi...I'm not sure what this adventure holds, but I know it'll be dangerous," he explained, staring into her tear filled eyes. "I know I can't make decisions for you, even if it means protecting you from harm," he bit his lip as she listened intently. "A-Are you willing to risk your life _again_?" he asked, though he knew what her answer would be. Deep down, he longed for her to say "yes", because being away from her seemed to eat him alive.

"Yes, Sora...I want this more than _anything_," she stressed, a sincere smile forming on her lips. He grinned before trailing tender, lingering, chaste kisses on her cheeks, and forehead, as she sighed dreamily and leaned into him.

"I love you, Sora." He pecked her on the lips.

"'Love you too, Kai."

------X

I dunno about you but I _love _Sora/Kairi fluff! I'll try to include as much of it as possible in this story. Read & Review please. Update will be coming soon.

Thank you for Reviewing:

Narnian Magic

SoraElric

blugirl468

vballqueen1792

Deliahgirl

Twilight Angel1013

Read & Review,

Please & Thank-You,

.X.H.u.s.h.e.d.-F.o.r.t.e.X.


	4. Our Favorite Pyromaniac

Chapter: oo4

**O**ur Favorite **P**_y_ro_m_aniac

_'The legends say that Wielders come to your aid in the knick of time..._

_Axel was convinced that the legend couldn't be closer to the truth.'_

X------X------X

Sora's cerulean eyes fixated on the rose and crimson colored house before him as he carried the slumbering Princess in his arms. Her lips parted for soft, deep breaths, and her arms fell limp over his, hanging towards the wet, slippery ground. The brunet almost tripped in surprise when Kairi's hands flew to his shirt, gripping him as if her life depended on it. When he gained his composure, he chuckled, though the roaring thunder drowned out the sound. With ease, the Wielder trudged up the porch steps and kicked open the slightly ajar door.

Thick darkness blanketed the roomy house, so Sora figured his beloved's parents weren't home. After quietly tiptoeing up the steps and entering the redhead's girlish room, Sora carefully laid Kairi down on her bed as she sighed in contentment. Seeing that she began to shiver, Sora tugged the warm, fuzzy blankets over her sleeping form. With a yawn of exhaustion and a smile of approval, Sora collapsed onto the floor and didn't even bother to get up.

"Just in case...The Heartless..." his voice trailed off as lightning crackled and sleep overcame him.

------X

Kairi awoke with an over exaggerated yawn and a humongous smile on her face.

"Why am I smiling?" she drawled sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Heartless...The name's...Sora," a voice murmured in response. Kairi squealed in fright and tumbled out of her bed, surprisingly next to none other than, Sora. _Her_ Sora.

"What is he doing in _my _room?" she thought, holding back giggles. She crawled over and sat beside him, watching him sleep.

"_Sora,"_ she whispered, sweeping the chocolate brown bangs out of his face as he groaned in response. "C'mon, wake up, Sora!" she whined, leaning over him, impatiently waiting for him to open his eyes. Slowly, his eyes _did_ flutter open, and she smiled down at him. He yawned and grinned stupidly back at her.

"Hey Beautiful," he slurred like he was drunk. She blushed and beamed.

"C'mon Sora, you've got a lot of explaining to do," she tried her best to look intimidating. "About the visitor..."

"I don't _feel_ like it," Sora yawned. Kairi shrugged.

"Alright...You asked for it," she chimed, mischievously wiggling her fingers.

"Oh no..." but before Sora could make an escape, she already began tickling him. He thrashed, laughed hysterically, begged, and screamed like a maniac before Kairi finally let him go.

"Kairiiiii!," he whined, a grin yanking at his lips. "That wasn't fair. You _know_ how ticklish I am!" Kairi glared. "Okay, okay!" he threw up his hands in surrender. "The visitor was Axel..."

------X

Drill Sergeant Kairi marched before Riku and Sora, checklist in hand.

"Goodbye letters to parents?" she inquired.

"Check!" Sora saluted as Riku nodded.

"Alright! We're set!" Kairi cheered, bouncing up and down.

"Um Kairi?" Riku called, confusion evident in his tone.

"Yes?"

"Why did we need a checklist if we only needed one..."

"Don't question me, soldier!" she bellowed, jabbing him in the chest with her finger. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, let's go," he replied nonchalantly, heading to the Gummi Ship.

"Right. To Radiant Garden!" Sora exclaimed, following Riku.

"Yeah..." Kairi eyed the turquoise ocean one last time before hurrying to the Gummi Ship. Sure she'd miss the island, but she had to accompany Riku and Sora. She had to look out for them. _Especially Sora_. She had something to prove: that she _wasn't _a damsel in distress. That she _could _fight and that she _could_ defend herself. She was determined that in this adventure, she would make those points clear. It was time for her to shine. It was time for her to show them what she was made of.

-----X

"Sora, are you _sure_ Axel said to meet him at Radiant Garden?" Riku questioned, obviously irritated. The trio had went to Merlin's house, but the door was locked and no one answered their knocks and calls. To make matters worse, Sora lead Kairi in Riku in circles around the town, searching for the spunky pyromaniac.

"I'm _sure_, Riku!" Sora stressed, placing his hands on his hips. "He said..." the brunet trailed off when a column of hissing flames rose from behind a bunch of buildings.

"Fire!" Kairi shrieked with a frown.

"It's Axel!" Sora dashed towards the quickly fading blaze. "C'mon, hurry! He must be in trouble!"

------X

Axel was in a jam, and he was completely aware of it. No matter how many Heartless he burnt to the ground, they kept coming back. Axel sighed, holding on tightly to his giant twin chakrams _(not sure about spelling)_ and wiping sweat from his brow. The pyromaniac backed farther and farther away from the ebony Shadows until his back met the cold wall of a building. Axel bit his lip in anticipation. He knew he was too exhausted to summon more flames. Sure, he could definitely _ summon_ more embers, but not without hurting himself...Or worse. The redhead winced at the thought. Did he have a choice? The Wielders were nowhere in sight, he was _alone_. Axel sighed, time was running out, the Heartless were coming closer, his heart was racing. He cursed it for beating so quickly, but praised it for being _there_.

"Here goes nothing," he said sarcastically, shutting his eyes and feeling combustion coursing through his body. He gritted his teeth and let out a primal growl.

The legends say that Wielders come to your aid in the knick of time, saving you from Darkness and guiding you to your Light.

"No! Axel!! _Don't_!"

Axel smirked, dismissing his flames and opening one emerald eye. Axel was convinced that the legend couldn't be closer to the truth. He finally, truly, believed...

And it felt _so_ good.

------X

"Roxy! Kara! Riku! It's about time," Axel chimed, bending over to catch his breath as he watched the three Wielders slash through the remaining Heartless.

"It's _Kairi_!," the Princess hissed before violently stabbing a Heartless.

"Sorry, Axel!" Sora grinned, scratching his head. "We ran into some..." he eyed Kairi who blushed immediately. "Personal issues..."

Axel simply waved a hand, showing he couldn't care less. "Mmmhmm. That's nice..."

"So where's the others?" Riku impatiently questioned. Axel glared before "politely" answering.

"Leon, Cid, and the super-hyper-ninja-broad?They're out in the outskirts of town, fixing the town's security system," he explained placing gloved hands on his hips. "The meanies left it to _me_ to take care of all the Heartless in the mean time, can you _believe_ it?" Riku shrugged.

"Hey!" Kairi squealed, walking up to Axel and circling him, obviously finding him familiar. "You're the one who kidnapped me!"

"Uh oh," Sora bit his lip.

"Yeah about that..." the pyromaniac cringed. "I um...**_OW!!_**" before he could explain, Kairi kicked him in the shin.

"Serves you _right_!" Kairi grinned.

"YOU SPOILED, LITTLE BRAT! Kick me again and I'll burn you to the ground, got it memorized?...**OW!**" 

X------X------X

* * *

Yay, I finally posted Chapter 4! Chapter 5 will be coming soon. In chapter 5, you'll see who Axel wanted Sora, Riku and Kairi to meet...

Read & Review,

Please & Thank-You,

.X.H.u.s.h.e.d.-F.o.r.t.e.X.


	5. Intoxicating

Yay, I've finally updated after over a week!

* * *

Chapter:o05

V:Intoxicating

X----X----X----X

The trio watched amusedly as the annoyed pyromaniac fumbled with Merlin's House door. Kairi tapped her foot impatiently.

"Hurry up!"

"Ah, dumb key," Axel moaned, instantly disintegrating it with a flicker of flames. Sora watched wide eyed as the spunky redhead held an open palm towards the door.

"Um, Axel? I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Shutup, Roxy," Axel chimed, glaring at Sora before blasting the door down with a burst of red embers.

"Axel," a smooth, soft, feminine, voice echoed from the doorway. "Is that you?" Riku chuckled and stepped inside.

"Looks like we could've just knocked," he murmured, curiously searching for the alluring voice.

"Who are _you_?" there was that voice again. Riku casually lifted his eyes upon the girl before him. His eyes met hers, and time seemed to stop. Her dark, dancing green eyes, bordered with long, thick, ebony lashes stared at him, awaiting an explanation. A curtain of black locks hung down to her shoulders, skimming one of her cheek bones. Her lips were full, and they stood out on her pale skin because of their dark crimson color. The girl's slim figure made her look quite elfish and dangerous. Even _lethal_. A chill ran down Riku's spine. A simple word repeatedly waltzed through his mind.

_'Gorgeous, gorgeous, gorgeous.'_

As Axel, Sora, and Kairi approached him and the girl, Riku was still in a daze.

"Oh," Axel smirked, "I see you've met Riku already," he addressed the Goddess looking teenager. "Guys, she's a good friend of mine. She's who I wanted you to meet. Remember?"

"Hi, I'm Sora," the brunette eagerly shook her hand.

"Hey, I'm Kairi," the Princess smiled warmly, as the girl returned it.

"Nice to meet you," she nodded. "My name is C-."

"Her name's _Bane_. Bane Froré." Axel quickly interrupted. The trio didn't catch the wink and cock of an eyebrow exchanged between the two.

"_Bane_," Riku rolled the name off of the tip of his tongue. "Nice to meet you." Bane cocked her head to the side.

"Ditto,"a lopsided smile tugged at her lips.

"Alright alright, enough introducing!" Axel bellowed. "Leon and the gang should be back tomorrow morning, I guess. It's getting late. We should get some rest. You guys do whatever, I've gotta talk to Bane."

Axel strolled towards a bedroom as Bane followed suit. Riku watched her in awe before she disappeared, closing the door behind her. He smiled.

"Riku's got a cruussh, Riku's got a cruushh!" Kairi and Sora harmonized softly.

Riku smirked, totally oblivious to his nagging friends.

'Gorgeous, gorgeous, gorgeous.'

------X

Riku exited "his assigned room", as Axel said. It had been at least ten minutes and the pyromaniac and Bane were _still _"talking"Riku was concerned, yes. But, jealous? No. He wouldn't admit it. The Dawn Wielder could hear their discrete, soft murmuring. Finally, his nosiness got the best of him. Riku crept towards the doorway and put his ear against the cold, solid, wood.

"_We can't tell them, not yet."_

"_But, Axel..."_

"_Not yet! They'd go crazy if they knew. They're not ready for it yet. Just keep it a secret for a little longer, okay?"_

"_...Alright."_

Riku frowned.

"She can't tell us _what_ yet?" Riku sighed, folding his arms. "Looks like I'll have to find out..."

------X

_'Cassandra "Bane" Fror_é

_The Goddess of Intoxicant Ice_

_Age: 16_

_Organization Member # 00..._

_Killed over fifty Keyblade Wielders..._

_Former Organization XIII's Elite Assassin..._

_Was banished from the Organization at age 14...refused to kill _

_**one **Wielder..._

_Rumor says she was in **love**...'_

Riku was furious. Amazed. Bewildered. He stormed away from the computer and rushed towards _Bane's_ room. Everyone was sleeping. He'd take care of it himself. The Wielder kicked open the door as dancing green eyes met his aquamarine ones.

"Up so late, Riku?" she yawned calmly and stood up, eyes searching him. Riku stood still and simply stared at her. _"Riku?..."_ she chimed, sweeping ebony strands of hair out of her flawless face. She pouted at him, and trudged towards the door, only to run straight into him. His hands gripped both ends of the doorway and he chuckled, his lips so close to hers that they almost brushed when he spoke. Her eyes stared fearlessly into his.

"You don't frighten me, Riku," she reassured him sternly.

"I guess not," he shrugged. "You _are_ an assassin..._Cassandra._" A soft gasp escaped her lips, and she trembled a little.

"How...Did you?..."

"So I guess you were planning on killing Kairi...Sora...and _me _next?" he asked sarcastically.

"_No_," she shook her head, black locks making a quiet 'Swish' sound. "Riku, you don't understand. It was my..."

"Was a killer, always a killer," he hissed. She bit her lip and Riku could've sworn he spotted tears in her eyes. The raven haired girl poked him lightly in the chest, and his breath hitched as sheerness spread through his body. The touch made him feel sick. Even nauseous and lightheaded. But it was so intoxicating. He shivered, feeling feint.

"If I wanted to kill you..." she trailed off, skimming her long dainty fingers across his chest as he became more and more cold. "You'd be dead...right..._now_," one final touch, and an icy gust of wind sent him flying through the doorway and crashing onto his back. He heard her light, delicate, footsteps on the floor and opened his eyes to see her leaning over him at the waist. He flinched as her raven locks tickled his face.

"Axel and I will explain _everything _in the morning. Goodnight, Riku." He didn't answer, he was speechless. Not to mention that his head was still spinning.

She frowned and shut the door behind her.

_'Amazing, Amazing, Amazing.'_

_------X_

One word drifted about in Sora's mind.

_Awkward._

His cerulean eyes slowly scanned across the room. Sunlight poured from the main room's window, gifting it with a heaven like appearance. Axel and Bane were sitting on one couch, he and Kairi sat on another, while Riku sat on his own chair, isolated from the rest of the group. Sora could read his best friend like an open book, and no matter how hard he tried, Riku couldn't convince the brunette that he was "fine", and that nothing was bothering him.

"Axel," Kairi piped up, laying her head on Sora's shoulder. "Didn't you say there was something you wanted to tell us about Bane?" the Princess asked, quickly glancing at the raven haired girl. Axel scratched his head in cringed as Riku silently listened intently.

"Yeah...well you see..."

"I'll tell them, Axel," _Bane_ stood before the others, eyes meeting each one of them before speaking again. "I'm _Cassandra_ Froré... Organization XIII Member # 00."

------X

Riku closed his eyes and exhaled deeply as the Sun's rays tickled his face with warmth. His eyes snapped open as knocking and a soft voice sounded from behind his door.

"Riku, can I come in? It's Cassandra..."

"Sure," he answered, barely audible, though his mind screamed for him to object. He barely noticed that she was sitting next to him on his bed until the soft impact of her weight alarmed him. "You didn't tell them _everything_," he addressed her, looking into her jade eyes.

"You're right," she nodded solemnly, looking slightly ashamed. "But I'm telling _you_." Riku remained silent, awaiting her attempt of an "explanation."

"It wasn't exactly _me_ that killed the Wielders...Well...I was a heartless..." Riku simply shook his head in awe and disbelief. "...Riku?" she placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He closed his eyes, embracing the intoxicating feeling that seemed to shoot through his veins. For some weird reason, he didn't care that she was once a Heartless. He didn't care that she was or was once an assassin.

"Cassandra just..."

"Cassie!!!!! Riikkuuu! Leon and the gang are here!!!!" Axel's voice rung through the small house. With a glance that clearly said: _Sorry, we'll talk later_, Riku stood up and walked away from the raven haired girl, though it hurt him so bad to do so. He was walking away, once again. He wasn't ready to fall in love again.

------X

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts but I _do _own Cassandra "Bane" Froré. Chapter 6 will be coming soon. Read & Review.

* * *


End file.
